


You Will Know the Truth

by jenny_wren



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny_wren/pseuds/jenny_wren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan and Kirk's child discovers their parent's marriage isn't the happy fairy-tale they thought it was</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Know the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from a kink meme

When Olivia was six she was a Princess who lived in an enchanted castle protected by her splendid father and loved by her adored mother. The day Olivia turned seven the enchantment cracked clean in two.

She’d woken up early because it was her birthday. And, although she knew she wasn’t supposed to bother her parents when they were in their big bedroom, it was _her birthday_ so she figured that was alright. She wanted her Daddy to tell her how tall and beautiful she was growing and she wanted her Mommy to stroke her hair and smile at her. Mommy never said very much and he was always tired but he was the best Mommy in the whole wide world. Daddy said so all the time; he’d smile at Mommy and say, “Aren’t you such a good little mother.” And Mommy would hunch up his shoulders cause Mommy was always embarrassed when Daddy complimented him.

So she crept along the main corridor to her parents’ door. She was just about to shove it open and fly in for her hug when she heard a muffled scream from within the room. She stopped, puzzled and suddenly anxious. There was another scream. Twisting from foot to foot, she wanted nothing more than to run back down the corridor, jump into her bed and hide under the covers.

But Daddy always said she had to be brave and bold, and it was Mommy who was screaming and nobody should hurt Mommy cause Mommy was only human and humans were lots more fragile than augments like Olivia and Daddy and her brothers. Mommy always had bruises, nasty bluey-purple ones which faded so slowly to browny-yellow that Mommy always had new black ones before the yellow was quite gone. He had to wear thick make-ups when he went outside her parents’ suite of rooms. But he didn’t go outside very often. And Daddy said it was just as well because it hid Mommy’s scars. Daddy said nobody else would even want to look at Mommy with all his scars. But that was okay because Daddy loved Mommy even with his scars. Mommy would always laugh, the ruined half of his face twisting and pulling so the scars themselves seemed to grimace.

So nobody should ever hurt Mommy. Olivia pushed at the door and watched it swing open. She saw her Daddy first, standing big and ferocious, and Olivia instinctively crouched down to hide. Then she saw there was somebody crumpled at the floor by her Daddy’s feet. Daddy kicked the somebody twice, really hard, and the somebody rolled over and groaned with Mommy’s voice.

“You’re positively boring like this Kirk,” growled her Daddy. Olivia trembled because it didn’t sound like her Daddy at all. Her Daddy picked her Mommy up and threw him on the bed. “You were more fun when you were fighting and howling, although I think I liked the begging stage best of all.” He dragged her Mommy along the bed, so his body lay on its stomach on the mattress and his legs hung over the edge. Then he knelt by the bed and pulled down Mommy’s trousers. Olivia wondered if he was going to spank Mommy. That wasn’t very nice but it was less scary than the kicking and yelling.

Then her Daddy undid his own trousers and pressed close to Mommy. Olivia didn’t understand what was happening then, but she heard her Mommy scream, a horrible hurt scream.

Olivia ran straight into the room, “Stop hurting my Mommy.” And she struck at her revered Daddy with her fists when Mommy screamed again.

Daddy shoved her away and Olivia crashed into the wall. Mommy tried to pull away and come to her, but Daddy hit him again, and Daddy’s butt started to jiggle in a way that should have been funny but only made Olivia want to sob. She curled up into a tight ball and pressed her hands over her ears so she didn’t have to listen to her Mommy cry.

Finally her Daddy let out a great loud groan that Olivia couldn’t help overhear no matter how loudly she hummed to herself. When she risked looking, she saw her Daddy had stood up, and as he turned, he caught her watching him.

“I’m sorry you had to see that Olivia but you know your mother’s a human, we have to keep the humans subdued or they will rise up and destroy us.”

Olivia stared at him in horror. She’d overheard discussions on humans and how they had to be kept under control or they’d destroy the augments like they had before. Olivia used to have nightmares about the humans coming. Daddy had explained all the evil, disgusting things humans would do to their family but how he would never let that happen. Olivia had been comforted because her Daddy was big and strong and would never, ever let anyone hurt her or her family.

But now Daddy was hurting Mommy.

Olivia tried to say, “You shouldn’t hurt Mommy,” but her voice shook and trembled so much the words didn’t come out right.

He crouched down beside her. Olivia whimpered, too scared to move.

“In future you will stay out of our rooms. Is that understood, Olivia?” said her Daddy sternly.

Olivia nodded her head frantically. She never wanted to see anything like that ever again. 

“Good. Now I believe it’s somebody’s birthday.”

She blinked. She wanted to tell him she didn’t care about her birthday, she just wanted him not to hurt Mommy but she couldn’t make her mouth work. 

“So somebody needs to put on their fairy-princess dress.”

Olivia nodded again. She didn’t care about her fairy-princess dress anymore either but she didn’t want to make her Daddy mad with her. If she stayed still and quiet maybe Daddy would go away and leave her alone.

The bed creaked and Olivia glanced towards it, hoping her Mommy was okay.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you,” snapped her Daddy, and Olivia immediately turned back to him. She remembered her fencing lessons, you should always keep your attention on your opponent. She needed to keep watch to see if Daddy started getting really mad. He did sometimes and her Mommy would always tell her and her brothers to go away and he would deal with him. Olivia always thought her Daddy calmed down when it was just Mommy but maybe he didn’t, maybe her Daddy worked out his temper on him.

Olivia and Josh, he’s her annoying little brother, but not as annoying as the really little ones who only cry and pull on her hair, peeked once when her Daddy was working out his temper on some of the human prisoners. He was hitting them with long ribbons and there was blood and screaming. It made Olivia feel sick and she cried after she and Josh ran away and hid in Mommy’s dressing room until it was dinner time. Josh cried too although he pretended he didn’t. Olivia let him pretend because he was a boy and Daddy said only bad boys cried. But Daddy was normal and happy at dinner and he’d only been hitting humans, and humans were evil and wicked, so that was okay.

But now Olivia was thinking that maybe Daddy hit Mommy with ribbons and there was blood and screaming. No matter how hard she bit her lip, Olivia could feel tears starting in her eyes.

“Oh for God’s sake,” said her Daddy. “Here, woman, deal with your sniveling whelp.”

She felt her Mommy’s big hands curl around her and pull her away from her Daddy and press her to the back of Mommy’s legs.

“I’ll go and get her dressed up,” said her Mommy. “Remember you promised to let her wear a tiara. You should go and get it.”

Mommy sounded strange. Olivia risked lifting her head and saw he was all scrunched up and scared looking. She had never seen Mommy look scared before. A hand pressed her head back down and squished her even more tightly against Mommy’s legs and Olivia realized Mommy was scared for her. Olivia started to shake.

Daddy said, “If she’s going to blubber all over the place, I’m not sure she deserves a tiara.”

“It’s just a blip,” said her Mommy, “she’ll be fine at breakfast.”

“Alright, I’ll hold you responsible for her behavior.” Daddy put his hand on Mommy’s shoulder and squeezed. He did that all the time. Olivia always thought it was like them kissing, her Daddy wasn’t a kissing sort of person. But, pressed in so tight against Mommy, she could feel Mommy wince and shudder.

Every time her Daddy did that he was hurting Mommy. Olivia quickly stuffed her hand in mouth and bit down to stop herself making a sound.

“I’ll see you at breakfast then, precious. Olivia, you had better be on your best behavior.”

“Of course she will be,” said Mommy, while Olivia trembled against his legs.

She kept her eyes closed and listened to the crash of his footsteps against the marble floor as her Daddy stalked away. The beat of her heart was loud in her head until there was only darkness and the rush of blood.

From a great distance she heard her Mommy say, “Alright, I think he’s gone.”

The darkness receded and Mommy was right there, arms wrapped tightly around her. Olivia pressed her face into his comforting shoulder and wailed out her grief.


End file.
